Les liens qui chassent la solitude
by Emerys08
Summary: Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants, mais là il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Lorsque le fis de Murphy vient le trouver à sa compagnie, Gideon ne s'attendait pas à devoir jouer le babysitteur. Mais il n'est pas du genre a reculer devant un défi.


Un nouveau OS sur un nouveau fandom, je suis tombée sur la série APB, alerte d'urgence un peu par hasard et j'ai aimé dès le premier épisode avant de découvrir que ses abruti de la fox ne renouvelait pas la série pour une seconde saison. Je vous raconte pas l'ascenseur émotionnel - -' .

Bref pour faire un court résumé de se nouveau fandom : Gideon Reeves un ingénieur multi milliardaire est victime d'un crime et décide de "racheter" un commissariat, offrant au policier qui y travail le meilleur de la technologie pour les secondez.

Une série que j'ai beaucoup aimée.

La correction est signée Tymara que je remercie.

Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !

X

Les liens qui chassent la solitude

Gideon Reeves observait avec un sourire satisfait les hommes et femmes assis à la table devant lui, tous de gros clients qui allaient faire rentrer beaucoup d'argent dans les caisses de REEVES Industries, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait encore travailler avec le 13eme district sans être inquiété du mécontentement de ses actionnaires.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la présentation de son dernier produit, on frappa à la porte et la secrétaire entra aussitôt.

\- Pardonnez moi, monsieur Reeves, mais il y a cet enfant…

Gideon n'eut pas la chance d'entendre le reste alors que ledit enfant se précipitait vers lui pour l'étreindre. Le milliardaire se figea un bref instant avant de reconnaître l'enfant qui était blotti contre lui.

\- Matéo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il savait que le garçon aurait dû être avec son père parce que Murphy suivait une semaine de formation à Quantico et que Mita était en voyage avec plusieurs de ses amies, voyage que Gideon avait en grande partit financé sans que Murphy ne le sache.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, recommença la secrétaire en s'avançant dans la salle.

\- Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

\- Un taxi l'a déposé, Monsieur Reeves.

Gideon acquiesça doucement avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'enfant pour pouvoir s'agenouiller et être à sa hauteur. Il remarqua tout de suite les larmes dans les yeux de l'enfant. Comprenant que le problème pouvait être plus important que prévu, il souleva le garçon, l'installant sur sa hanche et le laissant se blottir de nouveau contre lui puis se tourna vers ses potentiel acheteurs.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un bref instant, je dois régler une situation de crise.

Puis, sans attendre, il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau. Une fois arrivé la, il reposa Matéo et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant lui.

\- Matéo, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou est ton père ?

\- Il est pas venu. Je devais l'attendre après l'école, mais il est pas venu.

\- Tu l'as attendu longtemps ?

Matéo acquiesça doucement avec un air si triste que Gideon eut peur un instant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens qui pleuraient, ni avec les enfants, alors faire face à un enfant qui pleure…

\- D'accord… voilà ce qu'on va faire. J'ai encore un peu de travail, alors tu vas rester ici et faire tes devoirs le temps que je finisse d'accord ? Et après, j'appellerai ta mère pour lui faire savoir où tu es et on avisera à ce moment-là.

Matéo acquiesça. Gideon se dirigea alors vers son bureau, puis il entra le code pour avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance et afficha celle de la salle de réunion où il était et où l'attendaient toujours plusieurs gros clients.

\- Regarde, je serai là et lorsque j'aurai fini je reviendrai te voir, d'accord, mon grand ?

L'enfant acquiesça de nouveau et murmura un merci en reniflant avant de lever sa main pour essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Gideon lui tendit rapidement une boîte de mouchoirs pour que l'enfant puisse essuyer son nez sans en mettre plein ses vêtements. Rassuré à propos de la sécurité du fils de Murphy, le milliardaire quitta rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de réunion. Il allait devoir en finir rapidement pour pouvoir appeler Murphy. Il aurait bien appelé le père de Matéo, mais il avait décidé que non. L'homme avait oublié son unique fils, il allait mijoter un peu, si tant est qu'il ait remarqué l'absence de Matéo.

Entrant de nouveau dans la salle de réunion, tout les clients se tournèrent vers lui et une femme à l'allure sévère le vrilla du regard.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas. Matéo et le fils d'une amie. Murphy est en stage à Quantico et normalement c'est le père de Matéo qui aurait dû s'en occuper. Il l'a oublié, semble-t-il.

La femme l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, rendant Gideon mal à l'aise. Il reprit cependant la démonstration et, une demi-heure plus tard, il put s'absenter, laissant le soin a ses assistants de prendre les commandes.

Il rejoignit aussitôt son bureau, pour voir que Matéo était toujours là et qu'il était penché sur ses devoirs. Le garçon leva brièvement les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'avança vers le bureau, mais il se reconcentra rapidement sur son travail. Gideon sortit alors son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Oui, Gideon ?

\- Avant toute chose Murphy, je veux que vous sachiez que tout va bien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Teresa.

\- Matéo est avec moi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il s'est présenté à REEVES Industries. Apparemment, Scott ne serait pas venu le chercher.

Gideon entendit à ce moment-là Murphy lâchant une série de jurons, dont certains qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

\- Gideon, je dois lui parler.

\- Bien sur, assura le milliardaire. Matéo ! Appela-t-il ensuite. Ta mère veut te parler.

L'enfant reposa son stylo et prit le téléphone que Gideon lui tendait. L'ingénieur l'observa un instant avec un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers une table contre le mur sur laquelle était posée une cafetière. Il s'en servit une tasse et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau pour observer l'enfant parler à sa mère. Matéo acquiesça à ce que Murphy lui dit avant de tendre de nouveau le téléphone au milliardaire.

\- Murphy ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une faveur, Gideon, commença doucement Térésa.

Le milliardaire se figea un instant en comprenant ce que Murphy attendait de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser avec Scott, il l'oublierait encore, soupira Murphy, et comme vous avez payé des vacances à ma mère, elle n'est pas là pour s'occuper de Matéo.

\- Vous saviez ? demanda Gideon.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que vous Gideon, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant Murphy.

\- Et bien, voilà un défi à votre hauteur, s'amusa la jeune femme. A moins que Gideon Reeves n'ait enfin trouvé un obstacle qu'il ne peut pas surmonter.

\- Vous essayez de m'avoir par mon ego ? demanda le milliardaire avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Et je sais que ça marche, assura Térésa avec un léger sourire.

Gideon ne put que soupirer, parce qu'il savait que la jeune femme avait raison.

\- Très bien, défi accepté. Et Scott ?

\- Ne lui dites rien, répondit Murphy après un temps de réflexion. Qu'il panique un peu, ça lui apprendra au moins peut-être à mieux s'occuper de son fils.

Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux.

\- Je dois y aller, soupira alors la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi, il est bientôt l'heure de manger et j'ai un enfant à nourrir.

\- Pas de fast-food, prévint Murphy.

\- Bien sur que non, s'indigna-t-il.

\- Merci Gideon.

\- On se voit à votre retour.

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble et Gideon se tourna vers l'enfant qui avait rangé ses affaires.

\- Il semblerait que ça soit entre nous deux.

Mateo acquiesça doucement avant de se lever et de s'approcher de Gideon. Ce dernier se leva, reposa sa tasse sur son bureau et attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila. Puis il tendit la main vers l'enfant et guida ce dernier en dehors de son bureau avant de l'emmener en direction du garage où son chauffeur personnel l'attendait.

\- Matéo, je te présente Daniel, mon chauffeur.

L'homme salua l'enfant avec un sourire.

\- Daniel, voici Matéo, le fils de Murphy. Je vais m'en occuper pendant quelques jours.

Le chauffeur acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture, laissant son patron et l'enfant monter.

\- On va chez toi ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Non, on va déjà passer chez toi, pour prendre quelques affaires. Murphy m'a dit que tu savais où était la clef de secours.

L'enfant acquiesça avant d'observer le paysage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant chez Murphy et, aussitôt, l'enfant sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte de la maison, Gideon le suivant plus calmement. L'enfant avait déjà ouvert la porte et était entré lorsque le milliardaire atteignit la porte. Gideon attendit en bas des escaliers, n'osant pas monter à l'étage. Il entendit l'enfant bouger et, rapidement, le bruit des pas se rapprocha. Matéo descendit les marches avec un sac sur l'épaule.

\- Tu as ce qu'il te faut pour quelques jours ? demanda le milliardaire.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement.

\- Tu as pris quelques jouets ?

L'enfant hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers le salon et de prendre une boîte qui contenait ses voitures et ses motos. Gideon s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu ne veux prendre rien d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, alors rentrons.

Ils sortirent, Gideon s'assura rapidement que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et que la porte était parfaitement fermée avant de glisser la clé dans sa poche. Il la rendrait à Murphy lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

X

La première nuit s'était passée sans incident, Matéo avait investi la chambre d'ami et avait semblé apprécier Gertrude, le robot de maison de Gideon. Le premier problème était survenu au petit déjeuner. Gideon ne prenait qu'un café pour ce repas, il avait donc dû demander en urgence à Pete de passer acheter des céréales et de les lui livrer. Dire que l'ancien catcheur fut amusé en voyant l'enfant dans la maison de son patron fut un euphémisme, mais il salua calmement Matéo, une fois, bien sûr, que Gideon lui eut expliqué qui était l'enfant.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, le chauffeur personnel de Gideon passa les prendre pour les emmener à l'école de Matéo. Il s'arrêta juste devant cette dernière, attirant inévitablement l'attention de toutes les mères qui étaient là. Gideon sortit, rapidement suivit de Matéo, mais avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne de la voiture, le milliardaire l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule et s'accroupit devant l'enfant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Écoute, mon grand, je ne pourrais peut-être pas venir te chercher se soir, j'ai beaucoup de réunions aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas si je serais sorti à temps. Mais Daniel a pour ordre de venir te prendre à la sortie de l'école et de t'emmener à REEVES Industries. Il sera là lorsque tu sortiras, et tu ne dois partir qu'avec lui, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça l'enfant avant d'étreindre le milliardaire et de saluer le chauffeur.

Gideon se releva et observa le fils de Murphy se diriger vers la porte de son école.

\- Monsieur, vous allez être en retard pour votre première réunion, informa Daniel.

\- Il faut parfois savoir se faire désirer, commenta simplement le milliardaire sans quitter Matéo des yeux.

Murphy lui avait demandé de prendre soin de son fils, alors c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne rentra dans la limousine qu'une fois sûr que l'enfant était entré dans l'école.

X

Gideon jeta un regard sur sa montre, pendant que l'un de ses employés faisait une démonstration de la dernière nouveauté de REEVES Industries. Il ne pourrait pas être à l'heure pour récupérer Mateo à l'école. Agacé et espérant que l'enfant ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il envoya un message à son chauffeur pour lui rappeler d'aller chercher l'enfant. Il reçut aussitôt une réponse indiquant que le chauffeur était déjà devant l'école. Le milliardaire lâcha alors un soupir poussant ses employer à se dépêcher de finir la présentation. Tous savaient que Gideon Reeves n'était pas des plus patient.

Une fois sa réunion finie, Gideon se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau, où il savait que Matéo devait l'attendre. Il entra dans son bureau et eut un sourire amusé en voyant que l'enfant était installé dans son fauteuil et qu'il avait une assiette de gâteaux devant lui avec un verre de lait. Gideon haussa un sourcil en direction de sa secrétaire qui était en train d'aider l'enfant à faire ses devoirs. Cette dernière rougit doucement en comprenant que son patron avait comprit d'où venait le goûter de l'enfant.

\- Merci Sophie, je vais prendre le relais à partir de là.

La secrétaire acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce. Gideon s'approcha de son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil au devoir de Mateo, l'enfant semblait s'en sortir sans mal.

\- Comment a été ta journée ? demanda doucement le milliardaire.

\- Ça va, répondit simplement l'enfant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher.

L'enfant posa alors son stylo, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Gideon.

\- Maman m'a dit que tu étais très occupé.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça doucement l'ingénieur. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir d'autre réunion avant un moment, donc, à moins d'une urgence au 13eme district, je devrais pouvoir venir te chercher demain à l'école. Et puisque demain c'est vendredi, que dirais-tu de faire quelque chose de spécial ?

\- On ferait quoi ? demanda l'enfant soudainement plus vif.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- On pourrait aller au zoo ? répondit Matéo avec espoir.

\- Si tu veux, acquiesça Gideon.

L'enfant retourna alors à ses devoirs, pendant que Gideon lisait quelques rapports sur une tablette, jusqu'à ce que Matéo ne s'approche du milliardaire avec son cahier dans les mains. Aussitôt, Gideon reposa sa tablette et se concentra sur l'enfant.

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

\- Bien sur. A quelle question est-ce que tu coinces ?

Gideon aida l'enfant à finir son exercice, puis Mateo rangea ses affaires et attendit que Gideon repose sa tablette et éteigne son ordinateur, puis ils descendirent au garage où Daniel les attendait. Le chauffeur offrit un sourire à l'enfant en ouvrant la porte pour son patron.

Ils étaient en route pour la maison de Gideon lorsque le portable de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Il décrocha et, rapidement, Mateo comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Daniel, je dois aller au 13eme district, maintenant.

Le chauffeur changea aussitôt d'itinéraire. Il s'arrêta juste devant le commissariat. Gideon sortit de la voiture avant de tendre la main vers Mateo. L'enfant la prit et Gideon les guida rapidement vers le commissariat.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt le milliardaire en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'écran géant.

\- Goss et Brandt sont coincés au milieu d'une fusillade, annonça Ada.

\- Sont-ils dans leur voiture ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont blessés, répondit le commandant Conrad.

\- D'accord. Pete, donne-moi le contrôle de leur voiture. Dans combien de temps les renforts peuvent arriver là-bas ?

\- Ils sont déjà en route, répondit Conrad. Ils seront sur place dans cinq minutes.

\- D'accord. Brandt, Goss ? Vous pouvez tenir ?

\- Goss est inconsciente, elle a pris un coup sur la tête et j'ai une balle dans la jambe. Gideon, sortez-nous de la.

\- Dans deux minutes j'aurai le contrôle de votre voiture et je vous conduirai à l'hôpital le plus proche, tenez juste encore un peu.

\- Bien reçu, chef.

Lorsque Gideon prit le contrôle de la voiture, il la démarra aussitôt, tout en demandant à Ada de lui ouvrir un chemin parmi les rue du 13eme. Pas un instant il ne fit ralentir la voiture, il entendit à peine que les hommes qui avaient attaqué ses policiers venaient d'être arrêtés, trop concentré sur l'idée d'emmener Goss et Brandt à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Il ne se détendit qu'une fois sûr que ses deux partenaires avaient été pris en charge.

Passant une main sur son visage, il se souvint alors qu'il avait un enfant à charge et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il fut rassuré de voir que l'enfant était à quelques mètres de lui, près de la machine à café. Il se leva alors et s'approcha.

\- Ça va, Mateo ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? demanda doucement l'enfant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont à l'hôpital, maintenant, les médecins vont s'occuper d'eux. Ça va ?

\- Oui. Tu les as sauvés ?

\- Je dirige cet endroit, Mateo, est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- Que tu commandes ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Ça veut dire que je dois aussi protéger les policiers du 13eme district et tout faire pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux à la fin de la journée. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant acquiesça doucement et Gideon eut un léger sourire en se redressant.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Ada en s'approchant d'eux.

\- C'est Mateo, le fils de Murphy, je m'occupe de lui le temps que sa mère rentre de sa formation.

\- Cool ! Moi, c'est Ada, je travaille pour Gideon.

L'enfant la salua timidement, faisant sourire le milliardaire.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, nous allons rentrer.

Gideon salua alors tout le monde et il reçu des réponses de tous. Certains jetaient un regard curieux en direction de Mateo, mais personne ne dit rien. L'ingénieur demanda juste à ce qu'on l'informe s'il y avait du nouveau concernant Goss et Brandt. La voiture était toujours devant le commissariat, ils montèrent dedans et on les ramena à la maison de Gideon.

Une fois arrivé, Gideon se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup chez lui, en général, il préférait les restaurants, certains plats à emporter, voire la restauration rapide. Mais il ne pouvait pas offrir cela à Mateo, alors il avait demandé à ce que des plats préparés par un cuisinier professionnel lui soient livrés et qu'il n'ait plus qu'à les réchauffer.

Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit un plat de lasagnes qu'il mit au micro-ondes, laissant le temps à Mateo d'aller ranger ses affaires et de se laver les mains. Puis il laissa l'enfant mettre la table, lui indiquant où tout se trouvait. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant. Gideon alla ensuite coucher Mateo, lui racontant certaines de ses expériences et les machines qu'il avait construites. Puis, une fois Mateo endormi, il rejoignit le salon, se servit un verre de cognac et s'installa dans son canapé, profitant d'un peu de calme.

Calme qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il le sortit de sa poche et eut une léger sourire en voyant l'identifiant de la personne qui l'appelait. Murphy. Il décrocha rapidement.

\- Bonsoir, Murphy.

\- Gideon, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, hormis le fait que Brandt et Goss ont été blessés, mais j'ai pu les conduire à l'hôpital rapidement. Ils iront bien.

\- Et Mateo ?

\- Il dort, rassura aussitôt Gideon. Mais il a vu mon intervention pour sauver Goss et Brandt, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de cauchemars.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va aller, répondit doucement Murphy.

\- Oui, après tout, sa maman est une personne forte, il doit être fort aussi, approuva le milliardaire avec un léger sourire. Comment va la formation ?

\- Ça va, même si je ne supporte pas de rester aussi longtemps assise.

Ils discutèrent un moment de la formation de l'officier, puis du 13eme et de REEVES Industries. Lorsque, finalement, Murphy sentit le sommeil la gagner, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Gideon et raccrocha. L'homme eut un léger sourire avant de poser le téléphone, puis il alla se préparer pour la nuit et se coucha.

X

Le lendemain matin fut mieux organisé que la veille, et ils furent plus tôt à l'école, celle-ci n'ayant pas encore ouvert ses portes. Gideon sortit de la voiture pour attendre avec Mateo.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais, remarqua doucement l'enfant.

\- Je sais, mais je veux le faire. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver du mauvais coté de l'arme de ta mère.

L'enfant eut un léger rire.

\- Tu viens me chercher ce soir, hein ?

\- Oui, rassura Gideon, la seule raison qui pourrait m'empêcher de venir serait une urgence au 13eme.

Mateo acquiesça, puis d'autres enfants lui firent signe. Il jeta un regard en direction de Gideon.

\- Vas-y, encouragea la milliardaire, mais reste en vue, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Mateo partit rejoindre ses petits camarades, mais Gideon ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, les mères des autres enfants s'approchèrent bien vite de lui.

\- Je vous reconnais, remarqua l'une d'entre elles. Vous êtes Gideon Reeves.

\- Oui, répondit le milliardaire avec une léger sourire.

\- J'ignorais que l'enfant de Teresa était le votre.

\- Non, non, Mateo n'est pas mon fils. Murphy est à une formation à Quantico. Et la grand-mère de Mateo est en vacances, alors elle m'a demandé de garder Mateo quelques jours.

\- Vous semblez proches.

\- Murphy est une collègue et une amie, acquiesça doucement le milliardaire.

\- J'aimerais bien, moi, que mon patron me garde mon enfant, renchérit une autre mère.

\- Gideon, appela alors Mateo en s'approchant

\- Oui, mon grand ? demanda l'ingénieur en se détournant des mères.

\- L'école est ouverte, j'y vais.

\- D'accord, et n'oublie pas, tu ne pars avec personne d'autre que moi ou Daniel.

\- D'accord, bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi.

Gideon observa l'enfant et s'assura une fois de plus qu'il était entré à l'intérieur de l'école avant de s'excuser rapidement auprès des mères encore présentes et de rejoindre sa limousine. Daniel le déposa ensuite au commissariat du 13eme district ou il fut accueilli par le sourire amusé de Pete et le regard interrogateur des policiers. Cela fit soupirer intérieurement Gideon, qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au fait de donner une explication. Il demanda donc au commandant Conrad de réunir toute l'équipe dans la salle de réunion.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda aussitôt Gideon en montant sur l'estrade. On a des nouvelles de Brandt et Goss ?

\- Goss à juste une belle bosse sur la tête, elle s'en tire avec quelques jours de repos pour être sur. Brandt, lui, va avoir droit à plusieurs semaines de travail de bureau et de rééducation, mais il s'en tire bien.

\- Tant mieux, approuva Gideon avec un grand soulagement que tous purent voir. Hier soir, je suis venu avec un enfant. Certains d'entre vous l'aurons peut-être reconnu. Pour les autres, il s'agit de Mateo, le fils de Murphy. Mateo s'est présenté à REEVES Industries avant-hier soir, après avoir attendu son père devant l'école pendant 2 heures.

Gideon entendit alors les murmures désapprobateurs des policiers présents.

\- Scott a oublié son fils ? demanda Conrad.

\- Oui, et d'après ce que je sais, il n'a pas cherché à le trouver depuis que Mateo est avec moi.

\- Cet espère de connard, commenta Cobb.

Rapidement, tous se mirent à parler, allant de lea réflexion désapprobatrice à carrément rageuse. Après tout, l'homme avait essayé de faire fermer le district.

\- Et donc, Mateo va rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Murphy rentre. Il sera donc souvent ici après l'école. Alors essayez de… modérer votre vocabulaire. Parce que s'il apprend ici un mot qu'il n'aurait pas dût apprendre, je vous préviens tout de suite, je vous dénonce à Murphy.

Il y eut plusieurs rires ainsi de des promesses de bien se tenir.

\- Elle vous fait peur patron, s'amusa Reyes.

\- Murphy ? Elle pourrait faire peur à Jack l'Éventreur si elle le voulait.

Il y eut de nouveau des rires.

\- Allez, la réunion est finie, tous au boulot. On a encore plein de méchants à attraper.

Rapidement, tous le monde retourna à son poste, Gideon prenant place devant l'écran géant dans la salle principale.

X

Et le soir venu, comme Gideon l'avait promi, il était devant l'école. Mateo en le voyant se précipita pour l'étreindre, ravi de le voir là.

\- Comment a été ta journée mon grand ?

\- Génial, mais je suis content d'être en week-end.

\- Oui, tu m'étonnes.

Gideon le fit ensuite monter dans la voiture.

\- Tu es prêt pour le zoo ou tu préfère y aller demain ?

\- Il va y avoir plein de monde demain, remarqua l'enfant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, alors nous irons aujourd'hui. Il est encore assez tôt.

La voiture les déposa devant l'un des zoos de Chicago.

\- Tu peux laisser ton sac ici, assura Gideon.

Mateo le suivit alors à l'entrée du parc, où Gideon paya leurs billets et, aussitôt rentré, l'enfant se dirigea vers un enclos dont il semblait parfaitement connaître l'emplacement, celui des singes. Gideon l'observa faire avec un léger sourire. Sourire qui disparu lorsque l'un des singes en liberté s'installa sur son épaule pour le plus grand amusement de l'enfant. Gideon, lui, grimaça en songeant que son costume était foutu. Mais les éclats de rire de l'enfant lui firent oublier ce détail mineur. Par chance, le reste de la visite se passa sans autres problèmes et Mateo repartit de là avec une peluche de gorille géante. Pas sûr que Murphy apprécie, mais Gideon avait plus que les moyens et l'enfant l'avait regardé avec tellement d'insistance que, bien qu'il n'ait rien demandé à Gideon, ce dernier s'était fait une joie de la lui offrir.

X

Samedi matin fut calme dans la résidence Reeves, Gideon se leva de bonne heure, comme à son habitude, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Mateo trop tôt, alors il l'avait laisser dormir et s'était installé devant son ordinateur pour faire un peu de paperasse à distance. Ce fut comme ça que le trouva Mateo lorsqu'il se réveilla vers 10h.

\- Bien dormi, mon grand ? demanda Gideon en le voyant approcher.

\- Oui, tu ne travailles pas ? demanda l'enfant en s'asseyant a coté du milliardaire.

\- Si mais j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour rejoindre le 13eme district, et en attendant je pouvais travailler sur mon ordinateur.

Gideon se leva et prépara un bol de céréales pour Mateo et il laissa l'enfant manger son petit-déjeuner, puis il l'encouragea à se préparer et à prendre ses devoirs pour les faire au commissariat. Il fut bien accueilli par les collègues de sa maman. Gideon l'installa dans son bureau et, lorsqu'il eut fini ses devoirs, Ada lui installa un jeu sur l'ordinateur de son patron. Pour midi, Cobb et Reyes avait rapporté un menu de fast-food pour Mateo. Ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel du milliardaire, qui accepta malgré tout la pizza qu'on avait prise pour lui.

Et l'après-midi, Gideon montra le garage à Mateo qui en fut plus que ravi, il passa une bonne heure à lui expliquer comment marchait le moteur d'une voiture et lui permit même d'en démarrer une.

La première journée de Mateo au commissariat du 13eme district fut un succès, et la seconde journée commença de la même manière. Jusqu'à l'arrivée précipitée de Scott qui cherchait après Gideon. L'homme était installé dans la salle principale, alors que Mateo était dans le bureau de Gideon.

\- Reeves, je dois vous parler, c'est urgent !

Gideon lui jeta un regard avant de se lever et de le rejoindre. Scott semblait paniqué. Enfin !

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, murmura précipitamment l'avocat.

\- Je sais que j'ai l'habitude de faire l'impossible, mais cette fois-ci je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider, Scott.

Puis, il s'éloigna de l'avocat pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau et y entrer. Scott le suivit et se figea en voyant son fils installé au bureau du milliardaire. Il fut stupéfait un instant avant de sentir sa stupeur se transformer en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Reeves ?

\- Pete ! appela l'ingénieur.

L'ancien catcheur entra dans le bureau.

\- Tu pourrais emmener Mateo au garage et lui montrer les nouvelles motos s'il-te-plait ?

\- D'accord, patron. Viens petit.

L'enfant jeta un dernier regard à son père avant de rejoindre Pete, ce dernier fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Mateo est venu me trouver mercredi soir dans mon entreprise après vous avoir attendu 2 heures.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu, c'est un enlèvement, s'exclama l'avocat furieux.

\- Votre fils vous a attendu deux heures et ensuite il a dû prendre un taxi pour venir me trouver, je ne suis pas avocat, mais je suis sûr qu'on appelle cela de la négligence. Ce qui, venant de vous, ne me surprend pas outre mesure. Vous êtes du genre à négliger votre famille.

\- C'est cette pute qui m'a trompé, cracha Scott.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas négligée, elle et votre fils, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas allée voir ailleurs, répliqua Reeves. De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas assez pris soin d'elle alors que vous preniez soin d'autres femmes. Mais j'imagine que les call girls que vous achetiez étaient moins regardantes que votre propre femme. C'est vous, abruti, qui avez brisé votre famille en la négligeant, en négligeant votre fils et en négligeant votre femme au profit de votre travail.

Le coup partit avant même que Gideon ne le voit. Aussitôt, Reyes et Cobb, qui étaient restés dans le coin, agrippèrent l'avocat pour l'éloigner de leur patron, pendant que Goss, qui était revenu pour du travail de bureau la veille, aidait l'ingénieur a se relever.

\- Ça va, patron ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, merci Goss.

Gideon sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sang de sa lèvre fendue.

\- Vous vous croyez plus malin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'occupe de Mateo depuis mercredi soir, en plus de m'occuper de ma société et du 13eme district, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis plus malin que vous.

Scott se débattit un peut plus, avant de se dégager des bras des policiers.

\- Je prends Mateo avec moi, annonça l'avocat.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Murphy m'a demandé de m'occuper de Mateo, jusqu'à son retour. Il reste avec moi.

\- Je suis son père, cracha Scott.

\- Mateo est avec moi depuis 4 jours et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que vous vous inquiétez de sa disparition. J'ai un doute sur le fait que vous soyez son père.

\- Espère d'enfoiré, cracha l'avocat.

Il voulut s'avancer de nouveau vers le milliardaire, mais il fut arrêté par Reyes. Il foudroya le jeune policier du regard, avant de se concentrer sur Reeves. Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il manqua l'arrivée de Murphy. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres. Reyes, Cobb et Goss quittèrent la pièce rapidement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils.

\- Moi, non. Bonjour Murphy.

\- Gideon vous pourriez nous laisser ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix froide.

\- Bien sûr.

Le milliardaire sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui pour rejoindre son poste devant l'écran géant, où l'attendaient Conrad, Goss, Cobb, Reyes et Ada.

\- Dix dollars qu'elle le frappe, remarqua Cobb.

\- Non, elle n'ira pas jusque là, répliqua Goss. Dix dollars qu'elle le gifle.

\- Quinze dollars qu'elle lui met une droite, renchérit Ada.

C'est à ce moment-là que les cris de Murphy commencèrent à retentir dans tout le commissariat.

\- Pourquoi les stores sont baissés ? grommela Cobb.

Un bruit de coup retenti et Ada lâcha un petit cri de victoire. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment.

\- Gideon ! Où est Mateo ?

\- Avec Pete au garage, répondit rapidement le milliardaire.

La jeune femme partit en furie dans la direction indiquée. Gideon se dirigea vers son bureau et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Scott était à terre et, apparemment, Murphy ne l'avait pas raté, parce qu'il était allongé et ne bougeait plus.

\- Cobb, Reyes, vous pourriez le remettre dans sa voiture ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et soulevèrent l'avocat. Gideon eut un léger sourire amusé en entendant ses deux partenaires cogner leur charge un peu partout.

Gideon rejoignit ensuite le garage. Murphy était avec Mateo, elle s'était agenouillée devant son fils et le prenait dans ses bras. Le milliardaire resta un instant à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que Murphy ne le voie. Elle s'écarta doucement et poussa son fils vers Pete, avant de se relever pour rejoindre le milliardaire.

\- Bon retour, Murphy, fit Gideon avec un léger sourire. Comment a été votre formation ?

\- La formation était bien, mais mon absence aurait pu mieux se passer.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Merci de vous êtes occupé de Mateo, Gideon. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais soulagée lorsque vous avez accepté de vous occuper de lui.

\- Mateo n'est pas un enfant difficile, répondit l'ingénieur avec un léger sourire.

\- Donc, tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, rassura Gideon.

Murphy reposa son regard sur son fils avant de jeter un nouveau regard en direction du milliardaire. Elle tendit alors doucement la main pour attraper le menton de Gideon et jeter un coup d'œil sur la lèvre fendue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Scott n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise ses quatre vérités.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un moteur qui s'allume ne raisonne dans le garage. Mateo était monté sur l'une des motos avec Pete derrière lui. L'enfant lâcha un cri de joie en accélérant dans le vide, faisant rugir le moteur.

\- Ses affaires sont toujours chez vous ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, il faut que je vous rende ceci.

Il sortit la clef de secours de chez Murphy qu'il avait gardée depuis le premier soir. Elle la prit et la rangea dans sa poche, avant de reposer rapidement son regard sur son fils.

\- Il faut que je récupère ses affaires, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dîner ce soir avec Mateo ? proposa doucement Gideon. Vous en profiterez pour reprendre les affaires de Mateo. Et puis, je suis à peu près certain que vous n'avez rien dans votre réfrigérateur.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire avant d'acquiescer.

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte de voir si vous savez cuisiner.

Gideon grimaça légèrement, attirant un nouveau sourire en coin de la part de Murphy avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mateo a mangé ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- Je ne sais peut-être pas cuisiner, mais je sais encore passer un coup de fil. J'ai commandé des plats parfaitement sains à un grand chef.

Murphy l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer. Puis elle appela Mateo.

\- On vous rejoint chez vous ? proposa doucement Murphy

Gideon acquiesça, observant Murphy parler doucement avec son fils alors que ce dernier se tournait vers lui avec un léger sourire ravi. Puis, après un dernier regard, Murphy quitta le commissariat. Gideon, lui, remonta dans la salle des opérations. Il ferma son bureau, salua tout le monde et quitta à son tour le bâtiment, essayant de ne pas voir les sourires clairement amusés de certains de ses collègues policiers.

Il rejoignit rapidement sa maison, saluant son chauffeur. Murphy n'était pas encore arrivée, elle devait sans doute être repassée chez elle pour poser sa valise. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise et de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour voir ce qu'il avait au frais. Se décidant pour un plat de lasagnes, il le sortit du réfrigérateur et lu les instructions marquées sur un papier accroché au plat. Il le plaça ensuite dans son four, vérifiant bien qu'il ne se trompait pas en l'allumant.

Il venait de sortir une bouteille de vin lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Avec un léger sourire, Gideon quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la porte et l'ouvrir. Derrière, Murphy l'attendait. Elle s'était changée, et Mateo l'observa avec impatience. Gideon s'écarta aussitôt pour les laisser entrer. Mateo se dirigea aussitôt vers ses jouets laissés dans le salon, alors que Gideon guidait Murphy vers sa cuisine ouverte, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets installés devant l'îlot central. Puis, il déboucha la bouteille de vin et servit deux verres, en tendant un vers Murphy. La jeune femme le prit et en bu une gorgée avant de se détendre.

\- Merci, pour Mateo. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

\- Tout va bien, Murphy, assura Gideon. Et, si cela venait à se reproduire, j'ai fournit à Mateo un portable avec mon numéro, celui de REEVES Industries et celui du 13ème district enregistrés dessus. Il pourra m'appeler ou vous joindre en cas de problème.

\- Un portable, Gideon, c'est…

\- Ça n'est pas un cher, si cela peut vous rassurer, interrompit doucement le milliardaire. Je sais que si il allait à l'école avec le dernier portable à la mode, il se ferait sans doute racketter. Et nous ne voulons pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Murphy secoua doucement la tête.

\- Vous êtes impossible, soupira la jeune femme en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

Gideon se contenta de lui offrir un sourire amusé avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du four, s'assurant que son plat ne brûlait pas. Puis, il s'installa à coté de Murphy, observant avec un léger sourire amusé Mateo qui jouait dans le salon.

Ce fut une main posée sur la sienne qui détourna son attention de l'enfant. Gideon posa son regard sur Murphy avant de le baisser sur leur main. Avec douceur, il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme, joignant leurs mains. Et lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux, Murphy vit dans le font de son regard une incertitude qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir chez un homme aussi arrogent. Mais elle comprenait, Gideon avait une fois fait confiance totalement à une autre femme et cette dernière l'avait poignardé dans le dos dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion en essayant de racheter son entreprise. Avec douceur, elle serra à son tour les doigts de son ami, lui offrant du réconfort. Elle ne pensait pas encore à commencer une relation avec le milliardaire. Pour le moment, la puissante amitié qu'ils partageaient lui convenait parfaitement, et s'ils devaient devenir plus proches encore, et bien cela se ferait naturellement, en douceur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Murphy ne détourne le regard en prenant une gorgée de vin, sa main toujours enlacée à celle de Gideon. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le four sonna, annonçant que le plat était prêt. Gideon appela alors Mateo pour que l'enfant mette la table, et Murphy eut un sourire en voyant que son fils savait où tout se trouvait. Une fois la table mise, Gideon servit Murphy, puis Mateo, avant de se servir à son tour. Elle pouvait voir le lien qui s'était créé entre le milliardaire et son fils, un lien amical, voire même parental, plus fort que celui que Mateo avait avec son propre père.

Ils finirent de dîner tranquillement, Murphy écoutant son fils raconter sa fin de semaine avec Gideon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Mateo lui parla de la peluche géante que Gideon lui avait achetée, avant de voir le regard gêné du milliardaire et de comprendre que son fils n'exagérait peut-être pas. Puis, une fois le repas fini, elle demanda à Mateo de rassembler ses affaires et de les mettre dans la voiture. Elle observa son fils courir à droite et à gauche dans la maison de Gideon, évitant avec soin de s'approcher des tables et des étagères contenant des objets de valeur, pour rassembler ses affaires. Gideon alla aider l'enfant à transporter l'animal en peluche pour le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Puis, Murphy s'assura que son fils était installé dans la voiture et bien attaché avant de se tourner vers Gideon. L'homme salua Mateo avec un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Murphy.

Cette dernière attrapa Gideon par surprise en le prenant dans ses bras. Le milliardaire se tendit un bref instant avant de lui retourner son étreinte avec douceur. Finalement, Murphy s'écarta, Gideon la lâchant, avant de se pencher pour embrasser la joue du milliardaire.

\- Merci, Gideon.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle fit le tour de la voiture et monta dedans avant de démarrer. Gideon observa la voiture s'éloigner, toujours figé par la surprise du baiser avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Puis, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui. Observant la maison, il eut un bref instant de nostalgie et un élan de solitude l'étreignit alors que le silence des pièces raisonnait autour de lui. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Mateo avec lui. Et de se retrouver de nouveau seul… Il se secoua rapidement, parce qu'il n'était pas seul, il avait ses amis de la 13ème et il ne laisserait personne les lui prendre, surtout pas Murphy.

Avec un léger sourire, il débarrassa la table, posant les plats à tremper avant de s'installer sur son canapé, mettant à la télévision une émission quelconque. Il la regarda pendant un bref instant, avant de soupirer et de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre et se préparer pour la nuit. Demain, il avait de nouvelles réunions à REEVES Industries, et il devait être en forme pour y assister.

Il était couché dans son lit depuis une heure sans parvenir à dormir, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Le prenant, il jeta un regard sur l'écran, un sourire traversant son visage lorsqu'il remarqua le nom de l'appelant. Avec un léger sourire, il décrocha.

\- Vous êtes bien rentrée, Murphy ?

Souriant toujours, il écouta la jeune femme lui parler de sa formation. Tous deux savaient que le sujet de la conversation n'avait aucune importance, seule la présence de l'autre importait pour eux. Et lorsque Gideon raccrocha une bonne heure plus tard, il se sentit soudain beaucoup moins seul et put s'endormir sans mal. Il avait une vraie famille désormais.


End file.
